Matching Smirks
by Funnierthanu
Summary: Percy and Jason. Twin brothers. Twin heroes, Twin Princes, and Twin Alphas. Matching build, matching smirks, almost matching faces. These two have been through things you wouldn't be able to imagine and still manage to run their pack. Trust me, they're ready to face any task. Well except the task of finding their mates. Especially when their mates happen to be goddesses. AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or HoO.

This is just a story I came up with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Point of View <strong>_

They quietly ran through the woods, chasing after their prey. No sound would be heard by anyone other than themselves and their targets.

The oldest twin pulled a branch back and surged forward. They youngest twin ducked just in time to miss the branch his twin had pulled before picking up speed and passing his brother.

Two women ran, side by side, hearts pounding wildly out of their chests. They had never been so frightened in their lives. They had no clue what was going on or why, but they definitely didn't want to stop and find out. They passed through a massive clearing and the silver light of the moon shone down on the beautiful women.

The first woman glanced up at the moon as it was her domain. Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, the wilderness, wild animals, and a bunch of other things. The light only served to make her prettier. Her lithe, sinewy form, hunched slightly in a running form. Her oval face home to her sharp features; her slightly upturned button nose currently wrinkled with stress; and of course, her beautiful, startling silver eyes. Her flaming auburn hair cascaded down her back, like a flame in the forest. A soon to be wildfire.

The second woman did not even spare the moon a glance. Rather she continued to brainstorm causing her already stormy grey eyes to look even stormier. Her long, black hair flowed down her sinewy, toned figure, outlining her beautiful, calculating features. She, unlike the other woman, did not specialize in predator and prey situations. She was slightly taller than the other goddess, but that only served as her disadvantage. For the first time ever, she didn't know what to do, but she did know one thing. Athena, goddess of wisdom, knowledge, battle strategy, et cetera _knew _there was no escaping whatever this was.

_Thump_.

The two men could practically hear their preys' heartbeat. That only made their smirks widen. They were enjoying this game of cat and mouse. They found it amusing that their prey thought they could escape them.

They would have them. There was no escaping _that_.

_Thump. Thump. _

They could smell them from where they were. Their preys' scent giving them newfound strength, the two men picked up speed.

They were practically theirs now.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The women were this close to exiting the clearing when they glanced at each other. As if the same thought crossed both of their minds, they slowed to a stop. Why were they running, anyway? They were goddesses. _Olympian _goddesses. Not insignificant mortals. They had nothing to fear.

They turned, facing the way they had come, awaiting the threat. They could hear their footsteps from twenty yards away. They were coming in fast, very fast. Maybe _too _fast.

_Fifteen yards. _

They glanced at each other.

_Ten yards. _

They gritted their teeth and clenched their fists.

_Five yards. _

They sucked in their breath.

The sounds of footsteps disappeared and they stared at each other in confusion.

What just happened? Had they left? Had they finally realized their mistake in chasing the two goddesses.

Just when they thought they were safe, footsteps were heard again, but slower, louder and were heard all around them. They were teasing them. Mocking them.

"Hmm," the two goddesses heard. It was a taunting noise, meant to anger them. It angered Athena, but made Artemis's heart pound harder than before. And no one voices, no one sound had ever done that.

_Thump_. _Thump. Thump. _

"Why'd you run away, Princess?" The voice made Athena's heart stop temporarily and sent shivers up her spine. Her face contorted in shock as she staggered back. She felt as if the man was talking to her, calling to her. A part of her wanted to call back.

"Yeah, Kitten." The first voice agreed. "We only wanted to play."

"Show yourselves," Artemis regained confidence. "Do not be cowards."

"If you wish to fight, then be warned: we will win. Better you go down with honor," Athena agreed with her half-sister.

"Cowards?" The amusement was clear in the first male's voice. "Oh, we're no cowards."

"We don't want to harm you, Princess. We simply want you to know your places." The goddesses sighed in frustration and anger. They had no right to disobey an Olympian goddess, much less two.

"If anyone needs to know their place if is you two. Now show yourselves!" It was a command neither could ignore nor wanted to actually pass up.

"Alright," the voices chorused.

They stepped into the clearing, the light of the moon illuminating their young and handsome faces. The goddesses gasped in shock.

The first man had to be no older than eighteen. He was tall, strong, and lean as if he worked out for a living. He was dressed in a gray and black leather jacket, black combat boots, and matching black pants with an orange tee shirt that clung to his abs. He was most definitely handsome with his unruly raven black hair that shone in the light. His beautiful sea green eyes that flowed like the ocean shone with amusement that easily reflected in his body language and on his relaxed features and oval face. He stared straight at Artemis, and she found herself staring straight back. There was something about this man.

The second man had to be the complete opposite of the first, though he also looked as if he was only eighteen. His blonde hair was slightly buzzed on the sides, but long at the top and curled sexily. He was about an inch taller than the first man (yes, they were able to notice that as well) with the same tall, strong, and lean body type. He was just as handsome as the first if not more with his bright blue eyes that seemed to hold the sky itself that shone with happiness, and his strong sharp face that looked as if it was sculpted straight from marble. He was staring intently at Athena who could not bring herself to avert her eyes.

Other than their youth there was only one thing they shared in common. And that was their matching smirks located clearly on their faces.

"You wanted to see us so bad," the blonde wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, here you are."

"You like what you see?" the raven haired one posed as if he was a model. "Who am I kidding, of course you do."

The goddesses were completely and utterly speechless.

"Ooh, so apparently your big mouths don't work when you actually face us. Who're the cowards now?" Blonde grinned.

"I think I like them better when they aren't talking," Raven stepped closer to Artemis, Blonde following his lead.

Each step Raven and Blonde took forward, Athena and Artemis took back. Sooner than what they would've liked, they ran out of forest, but the two men did not run out of space. In no time, they were so close that their breaths practically fanned the goddesses' face. And yet, they still stepped closer.

As soon as he got close to her, Raven pinned a distracted and confused Artemis against a tree, holding her hands at her side. He leaned down so his mouth was right next to her ear. She managed to hear him over the sound of her beating heart, "Hi, Kitten. My name's Percy," was all he whispered.

Blonde slowly and teasingly stepped forward before pulling a mesmerized Athena closer to him and nuzzling her neck affectionately. He breathed in her scent, causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. "Mhm, you smell nice," he moaned, still holding her close. "I'm Jason. And you, Princess, are mine."

The sisters managed to regain their common sense and pushed the men away from them. The men laughed as if in a trance.

"Who are you?" Their voices came out shaky and raspy. It was a miracle they were able to form words alone.

The men flashed their trademark grins that made every girl they passed fall for them hard. "We told you, but I guess we need to be clearer."

"We're your mates," Jason smiled.

Percy growled possessively, "And you little ladies are ours and only ours."

Their matching smirks appeared on their faces once more as they spoke in unison, "And we don't share what's ours."

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry if it was sucky. I don't even know what I was going for here.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own PJO or HoO.

Well apparently quite a few of you think this story so here we go. I'm going to go ahead and tell you that their birthday is on January 17th. How did I come up with that, you ask? Well Percy's birthday is August 18th which is the eighth month and the eighteenth day whereas Jason's is July 1st which is the seventh month of the first day. I subtracted seven from eight and got one which is January and subtracted one from eighteen and got seventeen which is the seventeenth. January 17th simple as that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Point of View<strong>_

Artemis and Athena couldn't deny their obvious attraction to the two men standing before them nor could they deny their even more obvious confusion. They sensed these two weren't mortal, they were something stronger.

Athena calculated all ways of escape and attack methods and came up with millions but she couldn't bring herself to put any of them in to action. She was too afraid of them. Not because of the threat in general because she knew if forced to she could hold her own against them. No, rather she was afraid of the fact that she knew she could hurt them. No matter her nature, she didn't _want _to cause them any harm. Matter of fact, she wanted to help them. Matter of fact, she wanted the blonde now known as Jason to hold her in arms again. To tell her that she was his even though she hated the idea of a man thinking he was capable of staking a claim over her, an independent goddess.

Artemis could tell they were somehow children of some god, if not _gods_, but what god or gods was the question. She closed her eyes and concentrated on their aura, there was something familiar about it, something that sparked longing deep inside of her. When she opened her eyes, she let out an inaudible gasp. They were _technically _demigods. Emphasis on technically, but there was something else deep, but not too deep in the midst of it all. Something she knew but couldn't quite name. Something animalistic. They weren't just Greek or just Roman, they were both but neither. What exactly were they? The thought alone sent shivers of fear down her spine. The men didn't frighten her, oh Zeus no. It was the fact that she knew she could hurt them, but couldn't even if she tried. Like it would hurt her to cause them any harm.

As if sensing their discomfort and confusion, the two men threw their heads back and let out a laugh. They were amused by it all. There was no mistaking that.

"What are you?" Athena whispered. She had to know. She just _had _to know.

The raven haired boy—Percy scratched his head, tilting it in confusion. "Well we're guys—twins actually!"

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he couldn't believe he just said that. "They mean what we are, like species not gender or blood," he turned to Athena, flashing a seductive smile. "Since you're so curious I'll tell you."

He paused dramatically, sending Athena a wink. _"We're werewolves, Princess. Alpha werewolves. Well, we're princes to be exact. And you two belong to us."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Eighteen years earlier: January Seventeenth*<strong>_

Screams of pain pierced the night sky. A mother, a goddess was giving birth. It wasn't long until her cries were silenced and replaced by the high pitched cries of a newborn child—_two _newborn children. When the children were placed in her arms, a smile spread across her face. Eris, goddess of strife and discord could tell right then and there that her little boys would grow to do something great.

They were handsome little boys that was obvious. The first little boy squirmed in her arms, her firstborn. His sea green eyes were beautiful, mesmerizing even though it was a mystery where he had gotten the color from. They seemed to light all that peered into them. But his dark black hair . . . Oh, his dark black hair. _That _he had inherited from their father. Eris tensed at the thought of their father. Lycaon, the king of werewolves. She harbored no ill will towards him, at least she hadn't. Not until he demanded that they go with him as soon as they were born. She knew she wasn't supposed to have any contact with them, but this was not the way she wanted to leave them.

Pushing the king and his demands aside, she stared down at her twin princes, lovingly. The boy in her other arm let out a quiet string of incoherent babble. The second child had inherited _her _golden blonde hair, but his eyes . . . His bright blue eyes, he had inherited from someone, but definitely not her nor their father. A part of her relished in the fact that her youngest son was purely _her_. He hadn't inherited a single feature from their father. Lycaon could take him away from her, but he couldn't take that away from her.

As Eris rocked her children, a servant of hers appeared next to her. "Lady Eris," the servant bowed. "What shall you name them?"

Eris frowned. She had almost forgotten about naming them. What _would _she name her children, her little immortal princes?

She wanted their names to mean something, to represent something. She glanced down at her eldest son. "Perseus," she stated. "I shall name him Perseus for the original Perseus was the first demigod to truly have a happy ending. Knowing their father, he will need a happy ending even if his life continues on eternally."

The servant nodded. "Such a handsome name for such a handsome little boy."

She smiled down at her youngest son. He had an aura of leadership about him, one that she knew would save both of her sons' lives. She knew just what to name him. "Jason," she finalized. "Jason. Because the original Jason, although human, was a true leader. Like I know he will grow to be."

"And a leader he will be," the servant agreed. "When must Lycaon take them from you, Lady Eris?"

Mary, the servant, was the only one to know who their father was and knew that he demanded to take them. She had always been a loyal servant and that was why Eris had chosen her and trusted her with her secret.

"In two weeks' time," she answered sorrowfully.

Mary did not understand why Lycaon was demanding that the children be brought to him so early. Nor did she like the idea of her mistress being hurt. Not even Eris understood why. Lycaon had been kind enough to her, enough to the point where she managed to fall in love with him.

At first she had only talked to him because she knew it would anger the Olympians and . . . well, being the goddess of strife and discord, she liked doing anything that angered and caused conflict in between people. But the longer she stayed with him, talking to him, she began to honestly _enjoy _his company. It wasn't long until she fell for the cunning, ruthless, yet humorous king. And it most definitely wasn't long until she found herself bearing his children. It was no mistake nor was she forced. She was completely and utterly willing.

But she was being forced to give them up, something she knew was inevitable and she knew she would have to do anyway, but it still did nothing to quell her pain.

"But why, Lady Eris?"

"If only I knew."

She may not have known why they were being taken, but she did know that she would see her little princes again.

* * *

><p>Eris stood at the meeting place she and Lycaon had agreed on. Nervousness coursed through the goddess. It was time for Lycaon to take her precious children, and she was dreading the moment he showed up.<p>

The children in her arms, swaddled in golden blankets, let out loud wails and she glanced down at them, wondering what was wrong. She sensed another presence and instantly knew why they were crying.

Instinctively, she pulled her children closer and rocked them slowly, "Lycaon," she whispered. A giant black wolf came bounding into her line of sight, before morphing into the dark haired, handsome man that she had come to love.

He smiled charmingly, and she briefly wondered if it was genuine like he had only showed her, or if it was fake like she had first seen him wear. "Eris," his voice was smooth, "my dear. It is a pleasure to see you once more." He glanced at the children in her arms. "And who might these little ones be?"

Eris rolled her eyes. He knew just well who they were, though he did not know their names, nor was he informed of their genders. Nonetheless, she answered truthfully, "This one," she looked at Perseus. "This one is the eldest child. His name is Perseus." She turned her gaze on Jason, "And this one, the youngest, his name is Jason."

"Perseus and Jason, the sons of Lycaon," Lycaon marveled. "It has a nice ring to it."

Eris narrowed her eyes at him. "Perseus and Jason, the sons of Lycaon _and _Eris," she corrected him.

"Right," his smile was definitely false now. "Perfect names for my sons."

Before Eris could correct him by telling him that they were _their _sons, Lycaon extended his arms to take the brothers. "I must leave now, my dear. Hand them to me."

Eris reluctantly handed them to him. Some could've sworn, the second she handed them over, a cruel smile appeared on his face. Her heart pounded in her heart, worry for her children spread through her. But there was nothing she could do. She was bound by law not to do anything.

The only thing she _could _do was flash away from the scene. She would see them again. She swore it on the River Styx.

Thunder rumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really want to give off too much information right now to keep a little bit of suspense. In the next few chapters we're going to be going through Percy and Jason's childhood all the way up until they find that Artemis and Athena are their mates. After that, we'll be picking up right where we left off. That's when everything will become interesting. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have a tendency to do that. But before I get to all that I want to acknowledge the one comment that really stuck out.

_**Bluecelt99: So friggin' awesome! I've been waiting for somebody to write something like this for a long time. Are you writing a bunch more chapters? I noticed its been a month since you last updated. I'm not pressuring but this story is so fudgin' good! You should definitely finish. I love the whole twin brothers; thing along with them being Lycaon's kids and them being mates with Artemis and Athena. Please update!**_

_Thanks so much! That means a lot and I'm glad you're liking it so far. Sorry about taking forever. I could make an excuse about school, but I still don't think it's a logical reason. I'll try and update more._

There are other people who commented but most of them were guests that didn't leave names. If you'd sign in or just leave a guest name, I'll be sure to reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Point of View<strong>_

_*age five*_

"What are we supposed to do with these, Daddy?" A five year old asked the man towering over him and his younger brother. The man smiled down at his young sons patiently, _they'll learn soon enough _the man thought.

He bent down so he was eye level to the two boys before him and took them in. The blonde was standing there impassively, as if ready for anything. The raven haired boy—the boy who looked most like him—on the other hand, was smiling with a blank look on his face, as if he was completely and utterly oblivious to what was going on, but was trying to hide it.

"Well, boys," the man finally spoke, "you fight with it, of course."

The raven-haired boy, Perseus as his mother had named him—a suiting name it was—just stared down at his sword in wonder while the blonde—Jason gripped his sword tighter. It was clear to Lycaon then that his youngest son would succeed more with brains and strength. The other child would take some teaching, but with the right teacher, he would be the perfect son—both of them would.

"And how do we do that, Father?" Lycaon stared at his youngest son. For some uncanny reason, Jason had always refused to call him _Dad _or _Daddy _like his older brother always did. If he wasn't calling him _father _then he was calling him _your majesty _or _my king. _Of course Lycaon loved the terms of respect that his son held for him, but it held no personal meaning. Without personal meaning or endearment then his son could attempt to overthrow him. This is why Lycaon favored his oldest, because he did use terms of endearment, _he _could be manipulated easily.

"That is why we're here today," Lycaon answered his respectful son. "Today I am to teach you the basics of learning how to use a sword. You two won't always be able to use your claws or shift to fight, so it is best that you learn now how to protect yourself now before it is too late. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Yes, my king."

"First, I will teach you how to do a basic block," Lycaon unsheathed his own sword. "When your apparent goes for a vertical strike, you will hold your sword across your body, but above your head like this," Lycaon demonstrated. "Now, Jason, I want you to pretend to attack Perseus. Perseus, I want you to block his advances." Jason agreed immediately, while Percy wrinkled his nose at the mention of his full name. _It's Percy, why can't Dad get that right? _

Jason full aware of what his elder brother was thinking rolled his eyes. The two brothers, of course being werewolves, could mind link each other or communicate telepathically, but as they were twins, they never needed to mind link each other. They could already tell what the other was thinking without having to.

_You know Father's formal. Besides he's hated nicknames ever since gods have mocked him by calling him Lucy, _Jason replied to his brother's thoughts.

Percy frowned, but pushed the thought away knowing his little brother was right. For some reason he was always right and it annoyed Percy to no end that his little brother was the smarter of the two. _But it doesn't matter anyway, _Percy thought smugly, _I'm still Daddy's favorite._

Percy didn't have time to try and rub it in Jason's face through their twin link because Jason was already attacking. Partially out of remembrance of what his father had said, and partially out of instinct, Percy through his sword up and cleanly blocked his brother's strike.

Anger surged through Percy, _I wasn't ready, Jase._

Jason glared back, _I said I was going to start_ _five times, but you never answered. It's not my fault you weren't paying attention. _

Without knowing what they were doing, the boys began to fight. Percy brought his sword up to strike his brother, but using the move they had just used, Jason blocked. Before Percy could move, Jason kicked his little feet out from under him, knocking Percy down.

Much like his brother had previously, Jason brought down his sword but Percy rolled out of the way before the blade could come near him. Percy slashed horizontally at Jason's feet and Jason jumped, his feet completely leaving the ground. Jason kicked Percy in the chest, once again succeeding in knocking his brother down. As Jason stood grinning triumphantly at his older brother, his sword pointed at his chest, their father watched silently, unsure of how to stop them.

Before Jason could say he won, Percy used his short legs to kick upwards, knocking his sword away. Percy reached for his sword to point at his little brother to claim that he had won instead, but when he reached for it, he discovered that it wasn't there.

Both of their swords were far away.

_Neither of them had won. _

Before either brother could pounce on the other to show who was the strongest, who held the real power, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They turned to find the stern face of their father. Percy and Jason hung their heads low, guiltily.

"We're sorry, Dad, but we can explain!"

"Yeah, your majesty, we just – ," Lycaon held up his hand, silencing any excuse his sons could create at the moment to escape punishment.

"You two blatantly ignored my instructions," he announced. His sons' heads sunk lower. "You didn't even finish what I told you to," they were frightened now. It scared them to see their father angry at them. "And you did absolutely amazing!" He praised.

Jason and Percy's heads both snapped up in surprise. They glanced at each other, _did he just say we did good?_

_No, he said we did __**amazing. **_

The idea of their father even smiling with pride was rare, but to outright tell them that they did amazing was completely unheard of. Was their father okay?

Lycaon grinned down at his children. The way they fought was flawless. That must've been their demigod side, not only did they have incredible instinct, but since their mother was the goddess of strife, they felt the need to cause conflict. If they needed to cause conflict then they could, by simply thinking or by fighting for it. They'd be useful in a war, very useful. Almost as useful as their own mother.

"Nice work, boys," Lycaon praised.

_Nice work indeed. Just a little training and my little princes will be defeating anything and everything that crosses their paths. Even the beloved Olympians. _

Lycaon smirked.

* * *

><p><em>*age twelve*<em>

"What are you doing?" Lycaon shouted at his sons. Percy and Jason cowered and whimpered in submission. They prayed silently to anyone who would listen that their father wouldn't punish them. They hated it in when he punished him. He cut them with knives and whipped them with whips enlaced with silver until they couldn't feel a single thing which somehow was incredibly painful even when they would be completely numb.

The myths about silver and how it was thing that weakened werewolves' was a complete thing—the same thing for wolfsbane or quicksilver or whatever humans believed. None of it worked. Wolfsbane and quicksilver and all of that was the equivalent of werewolves' alcohol or drugs depending on which it was. But being cut and whipped with silver still hurt like heck since it was extremely sharp and cut deeply into their skin.

They tried to be the perfect alphas, the perfect princes for their father, but they were only twelve. They didn't mean to break the weapons table, they had only been dueling like their father had instructed.

"Why can't you two do anything right?" He continued to yell at them. The twins felt like curling up into a ball and dying. Their father's power was just too much for them to handle.

"We're sorry," the boys chorused, hoping to soften their father's wrath. If he was going to punish them then hopefully he'd be softer about it. They couldn't afford another harsh beating, their punishment from before still hadn't healed completely.

"Sorry didn't break the gods damned table!" He roared, "Your idiocy did!"

They clenched their eyes tightly, their hands finding each other and enlacing with the others.

Lycaon let out a vicious growl, attempting to calm himself. He couldn't let it all loose or else he'd brutally murder his children. He had already lost his first fifty children because of his anger back when he was still human, now that he was a werewolf and an enemy of the gods he couldn't afford to kill them. No one would bear his heir, he was lucky to find his own lover to birth his children. And he couldn't use one of the pack woman for he needed the blood of a god to run through his sons' veins. "You know what, just get the hell out of my sight."

Neither prince needed to be told twice. They ran away from their father as fast as they could. Being near him when he was angry was never good.

When they stopped it was because they had seen a peculiar sight. There were children. Four of them. They stopped to stare at the strange children. They had never seen pack children—or other children for that matter. It was like their father was hiding them. He had told them when they asked that he'd show them to the pack and to all of the kingdom when they were sixteen years old which was four years away. They weren't really sure whether they should've been excited or nervous.

They sniffed the air. Only three of them were werewolves. Their mouths salivated once they realized was part goat—a satyr like their father had taught them. _I could really go for some goat right now. How about you, Perce?_

Percy grinned, whether because his brother had used his second favorite nickname or because he had wanted goat too was unknown. _I was thinking the exact same thing, baby bro._

_I'm only younger by a few minutes._

_And . . . ?_

Jason rolled his eyes, before stealthily creeping up on the satyr, Percy following suit. They crept up behind the four children without being noticed like their father had taught him. _Father would be so proud, _Jason thought bitterly. When they got close enough to the strange creature, they pounced on him, taking him down easily.

They were expecting to get him without much trouble, but what they weren't expecting was for the other three children to defend him—for the other _werewolves _to defend him. The little blonde girl pulled out a dagger, the girl with the choppy hair pulled out a knife, and the Spanish looking boy simply reached into some strange tool belt and pulled out a hammer with one hand and _lit his other hand on fire. _During this whole exchange, the satyr boy was thrashing and moaning, begging not to be eaten. No one paid him any mind.

"_You will let him up," _the choppy haired girl ordered and for some reason the twin boys felt like following her every order. Just as they were about to get up and let—him? It?—up they managed to snap out of it.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the girl, _charmspeak, eh?_

_What's that? _

_How do you know what that is, don't you pay attention when Father is teaching?_

_No, I just cheat off you?_

Jason sighed in slight disappointment, but it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. "Don't tell us what to do, girl. You have no power over us," Percy smirked. They'd been told they had the tendency to be as cocky as their father, but that was just plain insulting.

Nonetheless both boys got up and let the satyr thing up in the process. After he was let up, the goat person scrambled backwards, hiding behind his friends. "Who are you, and what are you doing on our territory?" Percy growled.

They all cowered, suddenly Percy and Jason's auras let out unleashing immense power from both of them. _What are they? _The four children wondered.

"I-I'm Annabeth," the blonde girl with stormy grey eyes spoke up, composing herself. She motioned towards the goat person hiding behind her. "This is my satyr friend, Grover. This is Piper," she motioned to the beautiful Indian girl to her left. Then pointed at the boy with an impish grin and a hammer, "And finally, this is my friend Leo. We're pack members here so the real question is: what are you two doing here?"

Both boys glanced at each other, silently they agreed not to tell them just yet. This was the first time they had interacted with people their age and there was no way they were going to screw it up. A cocky grin spread across Jason's face, "Oh that's none of your concern, sweetheart. But I will introduce us, I'm Jason and this here is my older twin brother, Percy."

Annabeth, Grover, Piper, and Leo simply nodded in greeting, not yet trusting the same person who attacked their friend. "So what are you guys?" Percy asked nonchalantly.

"We're demigods," the girl, Piper finally spoke. "Well, all except Grover—he's technically a satyr."

Jason and Percy stared in wonder. "But you smell like werewolves. How can you be demigods?"

At the mention of the term _werewolves _their faces grew serious. "My dad's Hephaestus, he's where I got my awesome fire powers from. Piper's mom is Aphrodite which is where she gets her prettiness. Annabeth's mom is Athena, she's where she gets her know-it-all-ness. And Grover's just a satyr. We got bitten and we turned into werewolves all because this guy Lycaon wanted to _start a demigod-werewolf hybrid army. _Guy's out of wack if you ask me."

Percy didn't like the way this kid was disrespecting his dad, while Jason on the other hand, absolutely loved this kid Leo for disrespecting their dad.

"Anyway," the kid continued, "who're your parents? What are you?"

"We're demigods just like you," Percy answered.

"You got bitten, too?" Their eyes lit up at the thought of meeting more people like them.

"No, we were born this way." Jason answered. Their faces morphed into confusion.

"How, who're your parents?" They questioned. Percy turned bitter at the mention of their _parents. _

"Our _mother,_" Percy said the word with anger, "is some stupid god that was too selfish that she had to go and walk out on us. If I could, I'd –," Percy was silenced by a glare.

Jason glared at his brother and anger. _He has no right to talk about our mother like that when he doesn't even know her. He doesn't know anything! _

Percy and Jason always thought differently on the topic of their parents. Percy loved his father even though he beat them and absolutely _loathed _his mother. She didn't want them then it was their fault. They had their father, their father loved them. He only beat them because he wanted to teach them how to protect themselves and each other.

Jason, on the other hand, couldn't stand his father. It didn't matter if he was the werewolf king or that he was their father. He _hated _him. Their father had no right to be so mean, so disrespectful, and he definitely had no right to beat him and his brother. His mother on the other hand, he couldn't wait to meet. There had to be a reason she left them with their horrible father. There just had to be. _One day, I'll find her and Percy will see. Just wait, Perce and I will finally have a parent that loves us. _

"And our _father _is that _guy out of wack _that you mentioned, Lycaon," Jason finished for his brother. The kids' eyes widened and they bowed.

"Uh . . . I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect," Leo stammered out, but the twins waved it away dismissively, telling them to stand up. Not even Percy was upset about it anymore. It did sound like something their father would say, not even he could deny it.

"Please don't bow," they spoke in unison. "Sure we're princes, but we're nothing like our father."

They rose, sighing in relief. "So how come we haven't seen you around lately?"

"Our father's kind of strict about socializing. Perfect image and all." They nodded as if they understood. "Now we know this is kind of fast and all, but do you, by any chance, want to hang out with us?"

Percy and Jason glanced at each other uneasily. Lycaon would not be happy about it and if he found out, he'd punish them all for a week straight. Jason and Percy were sort of use to it now, but they weren't. It could literally kill them all.

Just when they were about to turn them down, Percy remembered something—it came as a shock to Jason too. _Remember Dad said that one day we'd have to start our own little pack within our kingdom to start off so we could show that we were ready to take over the throne. _

Jason stared at his brother in surprise. Their father had said that. They technically wouldn't be their own little pack, but they'd be a group which they'd have to have responsibility to start themselves off. Their dad couldn't say no this way.

"Okay," Jason agreed, smiling at the way their eyes lit up, "we can 'hang,' but only if you join our pack."

"What pack?" Annabeth questioned.

"The pack we're about to start. As princes, Dad wants us to show some responsibility so if we start a pack then we can hang and show our dad." They nodded.

"What do we do?"

"You pledge loyalty to us?"

Annabeth, Piper, Grover, and Leo had no clue what that meant, but as if by instinct, they kneeled and recited the exact words of pack entrance. A _whoosh _went through all six people and suddenly everyone's thoughts were heard. "Now concentrate on building a wall. It'll protect your thoughts from the rest of us unless you want to communicate with us through pack link."

They did as told, and after many tries they managed to get it right. They looked at each other with excitement. They were a pack which meant it was them against the world to the end. Jason and Percy grinned at each other, they were alphas. Not alpha kings, but still alphas and that was a good enough start.

Because of all the excitement not one person questioned how a satyr could join a pack—a werewolf pack much less.


	4. Chapter 4

_**freakyFangirl13**_**: **_Thanks, I'm glad that I'm living up to your expectations. Yeah, I hoped I was capturing their fatal flaws by doing that. I don't know what Jason's flaw is so I just went with bravery. Basically Percy doesn't want Jason to go look for their mother because he's afraid Jason will find her and she will turn out hating them and Jason wants to find their mother so they can get away from Lycaon in hopes of having a parent that loves them because he hates the fact that Lycaon treats them the way he does and beats them. Jason and Percy just want what's best for each other but are too stubborn to admit it. I would tell you more but that would be spoiling everything. _

_**Symbiote2254: **__Glad to hear you're enjoying it_

_**Iheartpickles: **__Glad to hear you like the princes idea and trust me they'll meet plenty of people in due time. _

_**AgitatedDog9288: **__Thanks so much!_

_**NowLookWhatYou'veDone: **__Thank you, I'm glad that you stumbled upon my story. Sorry about it being only a few chapters. For some reason I have the tendency to procrastinate and put it off until I get a review that practically begs me to update one of my stories._

_**Centurion Shish ke-bob: **__It's both Jason and Percy. Percy on the right and Jason on the left. Unless you're talking about something else. . . . then I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Given I don't really watch much tv or whatever it was on if you were talking about something other than book characters._

_**Black Wolf 102: **__Glad to know you like the story so far. I hope I don't mess up from here on out. I'll try and update frequently. I have this thing where I write extra chapters just in case I'm busy and need to update, and when I write them, I come back and write that exact chapter, completely forgetting its already written. Yeah, I'm stupid like that. And I agree with you werewolf Percy stories are amazing, except this story is more about Jason than Percy, matter of fact it's not really even about them. You'll find out who it's really about later on in the story (hint hint)_

_And without further ado . . . I give you chapter four…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Point of View <strong>_

_***age fourteen***_

Jason and Percy panted out of breath. They had just finished running the twenty miles in under twenty minutes that their father forced them to run three times a day. If they didn't finish one of them in under twenty minutes then they had to do it again. This time they barely made it since they got distracted by a squirrel. It wasn't their fault that the squirrel looked abnormally fat and unusually tasty.

"What was that?" Their father asked. Both brothers looked up at their father and quickly cowered in fear at the look in his eye. Both boys took defensive stances, trying to protect the other from their father's wrath if need be. "You two usually finish in eighteen minutes."

"But we did this time, too, your majesty," Jason pleaded. "Just like normal."

"Then why does my watch say eighteen minutes _and thirty two seconds?" _Percy shrunk back. Even though their father said under twenty minutes he actually meant eighteen minutes. Any later than eighteen minutes and the occasional fifteen seconds was considered past time. Percy and Jason both knew what was coming next. And it wasn't redoing the running.

"Chamber," their father ordered in a cold tone, "now. If you're not there and chained up by the time I arrive, consequences will be worse."

Jason and Percy nodded, their faces draining of any color left. Their father stiffly nodded before turning and stalking off. The twin boys hung their heads low and sulkily walked to the torture chambers for punishment—this would be the fifth time in a month. Sure they were able to heal faster than normal werewolves and demigods and for some reason, their scars disappeared too, but that didn't mean the pain was any more bearable. If anything, it only made it hurt more.

They arrived at the chamber minutes later, their father hadn't arrived yet and for that they were grateful. Splotches of dried up blood covered the chamber—some of it was theirs, some of it belonged to pack members that Lycaon felt needed to be punished. To be honest, neither boy believed that there was a single pack member over seven years of age that hadn't been beaten.

They walked over to the corner of the room where their father reserved their 'special handcuffs' just for them. They glanced at each other fleetingly before huffing and taking off their shirts to reveal their toned bodies. They lifted their hands and chained themselves in, already dreading what was to come. They could only hope their father would be gentle in their punishment.

For hours they waited and waited and waited, they had started training at two in the morning like they usually did so by now it could only be around ten or eleven in the morning. Still their father did not show. Maybe this was their punishment—to wait here. Unlikely so. Their father was a violent, vicious man. Patience, in his eyes, was no virtue. _Only the strong can live, _he had told them when they were seven. Later that night, he waited until they were asleep to dump them in the deep wilderness so they could learn how to survive and protect themselves. They were out there for a week fending for themselves and for each other until their father oh so graciously deemed them ready to come back. A hard week it was, but with each other, they managed to get through it—mostly due to Jason's brains and Percy's impulsiveness.

"Do you think he'll come?" Percy whispered to his brother, taking in his younger brother's disheveled appearance. Percy knew this was the same reason Jason could not stand their father, because he continuously beat them when all they did was try to be perfect for him. Jason still loved their father, yes, but it was hard to see the man that they had known at a very young age—the same man who would laugh and smile whenever they made a mistake. Not the man that yelled, punished, and cursed at them when they had one tiny flaw. _He's wasting his time searching for that bitch. She didn't want us then and she won't want us now. He'll only end up crushed in the end. _

Jason sighed. "I hope not. You and I can't take another beating just yet." Percy nodded.

Jason knew that no matter what Percy would always have a high respect for their father—he would too, for Jason valued respect and honor above all other traits. But Jason also knew that their father was a power hungry monster who would stop at nothing to come out on top. Even if it meant sacrificing Percy and him just to get there and that was something Jason wasn't willing to let happen. _If Lycaon so much as thinks of laying a hand on my brother like that I swear I will rip him to pieces, _Jason swore. This was why Jason had loved his mother more even if he hadn't met her. Because he believed there was a reason she left, he believed that she loved them and would be a better parent than Lycaon could ever be. Then and only then would he and Percy be safe—in the arms of the mother that was waiting for them somewhere.

Just when the twins thought that Lycaon would not show, he walked into the room minutes later with a wicked grin and his signature weapons. Their punishment was about to start. "I hope that you two have had the time to realize your failures while I was gone." _Yeah we did. Yet we managed to run twenty miles in eighteen minutes when it took you hours on end to walk twenty yards, _Jason wanted to yell, but refrained. It would only make the punishment worse, not for him, but for Percy. If only one brother acted up then the other received the punishment while the other was forced to watch. It was a painful punishment for both that their father had stumbled upon after Percy had disobeyed one of his orders.

When neither answered, Lycaon let out a thundering growl. Suddenly he was in front of them, gripping them by the neck. Percy and Jason struggled in their father's grasp. They couldn't do anything even if they weren't chained—no matter how hard they trained, their father still managed to be stronger.

"When I speak to you, I expect to be answered," he snarled. He squeezed their throats harder, before finally releasing. They gasped for air, "Now, have you thought over your failures?"

"Yes, father," the young princes answered out of fear.

A wicked grin spread across Lycaon's face once more, "Good," he purred sadistically. "Then I hope you realize that you two must be punished. I specifically said in _under _twenty minutes which you did not do correctly. Eighteen minutes is the deadline and you two failed to complete that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," they chorused, doing their best to hide their fear. If they showed fear then their father locked them in the dungeons for two weeks with nothing but crumbs and the dirty pond of water that was left behind by previous prisoners not being strong enough to hold the pale of water they were given. They tried not to shiver at the thought.

"Then let's get started," without warning, two whips magically sprung from the torture table and slowly slithered towards the boys. They clenched their eyes together tightly as painful stings spread across their bodies. Stings followed every crack of the whip and the whips just continued to dig deeper and deeper into their skin. It wasn't long until Percy's resolve crumbled and his screams pierced the air followed by the sick, maniac sounds of their father's laughter.

Jason clenched his chained hands tighter and tighter. He wanted to yell and to scream, but he couldn't. He refused to let their father have that satisfaction—the sick bastard didn't deserve it. It was bad enough that he had to listen to his brother's screams, but to hear their father laugh with amusement at all is where Jason drew the line. Usually he would've given up same time Percy did, but this time he wouldn't even if it mean he got tortured longer.

Realizing his youngest son wasn't screaming, Lycaon increased the pain, but still Jason did not budge. Anger finally shot through Percy long enough for him to quit screaming out of rage. _Dad has no right to do that to Jase just because he's not screaming. That just means he's strong, isn't that what Dad wants, for us to prove that we're strong? _

Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it, you bastard! Don't you dare hit my brother!"

Lycaon's eyes burned with unkempt rage. "You don't tell me what to do, you incompetent fool!"

Now, Jason's rage was reaching unnatural levels. He glared at his father, if Lycaon's glare was intimidating then Jason's was worse. "Don't you yell at my brother, I'll rip you to fucking pieces!"

_He has no right to hurt my brother for proving that he's strong! _Percy screamed in his head, his canines extending.

_He has no right to yell at my brother! No one should yell at my brother! _Jason shouted in his own head just as loud. His claws were coming out now.

Without either twin realizing it, their cuffs broke and they lunged at their father. They managed to hold their own briefly. But because their father was a full grown werewolf and they were merely pups compared to him, he had an advantage. Not to mention they were incapable of moving so fast due to their newly made wounds.

After several minutes of fighting, Lycaon grabbed his sons by their throats and slammed them down on the cold, hard ground. They winced at the contact which is only served to open their wounds further. So there they laid, breathing harshly, their wounds hurting more than ever—both the wounds from the punishment but also from their fight with Lycaon.

They expected their father to drag them back to their chains and to increase their punishment _then _lock them in the dungeon for _a month. _Instead he grinned down proudly.

He threw two towels at his sons, "Clean up and meet me in my office."

The brothers glanced at each other, checking to make sure the other was okay as their father walked out of the chamber before doing what they were instructed to.

_Because you'd be out of your damn mind to anger Lycaon at a time like this. _

* * *

><p><em>*age fifteen*<em>

"Hi, Jason," Piper blushed.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth smiled.

Leo and Grover chuckled at their lady friends, "'Sup, guys," was their greeting.

Smirks spread across Percy and Jason's faces as they high fived Leo and Grover. Both twins were aware that Annabeth and Piper had like, _liked _them—they had since they were thirteen, the age the twins finally saw girls as 'hot,' as people called them. There was nothing more interesting and amusing then teasing these girls. In reality, Percy and Jason had no intention of dating either girl, but making them think they would was fun. The only way they would date one of them ended up being their mates and they wouldn't be old enough to find their mate until they were sixteen.

They doubted they were their mates.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jason wrapped his arm around Piper's waist from behind as she blushed. Jason was the only guy that Piper noticed in that way. Usually it was guys noticing Piper in that way and it absolutely disgusted Piper to no end. It disgusted her so much that she'd charmspeak them into embarrassing themselves in front of a large crowd.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's neck and leaned down so his mouth was level to Annabeth's ear, "How've you been lately, baby?" Percy was the only guy that Annabeth would let touch her in such away—other than Grover and Leo. Leo wasn't interested in her and in Annabeth's opinion, Grover didn't count as a guy. Any other guy tried, she'd deck him in the mouth, hard.

"So you guys are turning sixteen soon, you guys excited?" Grover questioned.

The twins scoffed. "Why would we be?"

"Because you'll be the big one-six!" Leo exclaimed. "Your dad will introduce you to not only the pack, but the kingdom too. Ooh, and when he does, promise me that you guys will go out with a bang just to show your kick butt awesomeness!"

Percy smiled while Jason let out a laugh. Percy and Jason loved all of their friends equally, but Percy preferred Annabeth and Grover and Jason preferred Piper and Leo. Neither knew why, they just did. "Sure thing, buddy."

"It's also the day you two will find your mates, you excited to meet them?" The girls hinted.

Jason and Percy's eyes met for a brief second as they did their best to contain amused smiles. They knew exactly what the girls were getting at, they'd be completely stupid not to. They decided to have some fun with it.

"We're elated," Percy grinned.

"Extremely ecstatic," Jason chimed in. "Matter of fact," he purred, "I can't wait to find her so I can wrap my arms around her little frame like this," Jason wrapped his arms back around Piper's like he had previously, nudging her neck, "and so I can breathe in her intoxicating scent."

"_I _can't wait to find my mate so _I _can hold her body close to mine," he tightened his grip on Annabeth, "and lean down and whisper in her ear repeatedly that she's mine," he whispered in Annabeth's ear.

The two boys pulled away, watching the girls' crestfallen faces. Man, did that ever stop being so fun.

"Now the _real _question is: how have you guys been?"

"Alright," Piper and Annabeth muttered disappointed while Leo and Grover launched into long explanations of what they did.

All the while Percy and Jason laughed at their friends' stories. Their pack hadn't expanded, but they were okay with it. These people were their _true _family and that was enough for Percy and Jason.

Percy and Jason were so caught up in their thoughts that they missed the question directed their way. "Guys," hands waved in front of their faces, "guys. Are you okay?"

They snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"We asked what your last names were," Grover replied. "Out of the years we've known you, you guys never told us your last name, let alone your middle names."

The brothers glanced at each other in confusion. _Last names?_

_We don't have a last name, _Jason replied.

How had they not realize that soon enough? All of their friends and everyone else they had ever met had last names. How come they didn't? Annabeth was Annabeth Chase; Piper was Piper McLean; Grover was Grover Underwood; and Leo was Leo Valdez. All they were was Percy and Jason.

"We . . . we don't have a last name," Percy spoke, scratching his head. Their mother didn't have a last name since she was a goddess and even if she did Percy wouldn't want it and their dad definitely didn't have one.

Their friends frowned, just as confused. "But everyone has a last name?"

"Everyone but us," Jason mused aloud.

They stared at each other in silence.

Until Leo decided to break it, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

Everyone winced. They had heightened senses due to the fact they were werewolves, "Hey, take it easy, repair boy. You don't have to blow out our eardrums just to be heard." Annabeth scolded, rubbing her ears.

Leo paid her no mind. "We could give you a last name. One that we could use for the pack since we still don't have a pack name!" Leo seemed so excited that no one could turn him down, especially not with the grin donning his impish features.

"Okay," the twins agreed. "But what would it be?"

Leo pondered hard. What name would he bestow upon two of his best friends? Leo had some trouble at first—thinking wasn't really his thing, but nicknames were. He gave everyone nicknames, no matter who they were. _Ooh, I could call them—nah that won't work, _Leo literally had no clue.

"H-how about Raze?" Grover stammered out. The group turned towards their satyr friend. They had almost forgotten he was there. Grover had a tendency to do that—fade into the background out of fear.

"Raze," the twins muttered in sync, as if trying it out for size.

"Means destruction, conflict, total chaos," Annabeth translated.

_I like the sound of destruction, conflict and chaos, _Percy mused. _Especially conflict. _

_Took the words right out of my mouth. _

"Yeah, Raze," the twins nodded their heads with genuine smiles.

"Perseus and Jason Raze, alphas of the Raze pack," Piper announced, "I like the sound of that."

So did the twins.

Sadly their moment was short lived due to the ringing voice of their father, _my office now! _He ordered through the pack link.

Jason and Percy smiled apologetically at their friends. Annabeth, Piper, Grover, and Leo nodded, knowing that they had to leave. _They always had to leave. _

Saying goodbye to their friends, they took off, full speed despite the fact that they'd rather stay and talk with their friends, their pack, _their family_. But still they did as they were told.

_Because you'd be out of your damn mind to anger Lycaon at a time like this. _

* * *

><p><em>*age sixteen* <em>

Jason and Percy stood in the room that they shared. They both stood in front of the vanity, admiring themselves. They were dressed up in all black tuxedos with black ties and white button shirts and knot ties.

Jason took one look at his brother and sighed. "No, no, no, you've got it all on wrong." Percy stared at his brother in confusion.

"What?" Percy had no idea what his baby brother meant. "I'm wearing it right, right?

Jason just sighed and adjusted Percy's tie so it was on correctly, "_Now _you're wearing it correctly." Percy just grinned.

Together the brother's stood side to side in front of the mirror. They looked handsome with their hair slicked back in a messy formal way. "We look great," Jason said and Percy nodded in agreement.

Today was their birthday, the day the twins turned sixteen and were introduced to the _entire _kingdom. Now that the day had come, they couldn't have cared less. It wasn't exactly exciting nor were they interested in having their father show them off for the kingdom to see.

This had to be the worst birthday yet. Still they held their heads high, "Happy birthday, bro," Jason smiled at his brother.

"You too." Percy walked towards his closet, "Matter of fact, I got you something."

"Me too," Jason reached towards his closet and grabbed the thin, rectangular box. They handed each other the boxes that were oddly shaped. Percy's was a small, square box, but from the way he was grinning it had to be important. "On three."

Percy agreed, "One."

"Two," Jason counted.

"_Three," _they all but shouted, ripping open the boxes.

In Percy's box was a golden pen that he stared at in wonder. _Why would Jason get me a pen? He knows I don't write, that's why I've got him. _

_A coin? _Jason questioned silently. Inside his box was a shiny golden coin. He rubbed it, expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

"Uh, I love it," were the twins' replies to the gifts.

Jason noticed the confusion on his older twin's face, "Click it," Jason instructed. Percy did as told and suddenly his pen turning into a three foot long, shimmering Celestial Bronze sword with a double edged blade. Percy's eyes widened in awe.

"Jason," was all Percy could say as he continued to stare at the sword. Percy ran his hand along the blade. His hands rubbed over strange words—_Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, the current that catches you by surprise. He wrapped his arm around his brother. "Thank you."

Jason knew that Percy had always preferred Greek over Roman so he made sure to find a sword held by only the greatest Greek heroes. A sword that would fit his brother—such a sword was not easy to find.

Remembering the present he had gotten his twin, Percy spoke, "Look at the inscribing first." Jason did as told and found words were indeed inscribed: _IVLIVS _which meat Julius. Percy knew that Jason was the opposite of him. He preferred Roman over Greek, but still loved Greek. Jason had valued respect, bravery, and honor like a Roman, but also loved the idea of family like a Greek. "Now flip it." Jason did as told. It spun around in the air twice before landing, except now it was a double edged Imperial Gold sword. Jason didn't know why, but he felt compelled to flip it again so he did. Now this time it was a lance like some Romans would use. Jason marveled at the lance. It was a multi-weapon object—these were unheard of.

In seconds, Jason had wrapped his arms around Percy as tightly as Percy had him moments before. Jason could barely contain his joy, "Thanks, bro." Percy couldn't help but grin, feeling accomplished.

"Anytime, baby brother."

_Hurry up, you two! Guests are arriving to celebrate you and I'd rather you two not embarrass me! _Lycaon roared through their heads. Both boys just laughed and made their journey to the ballroom where tons of people would be celebrating their princes' sixteenth birthday, the day they became of age.

The twins arrived in the palace's ballroom minutes later and were instantly greeting by many people. People hoping to just catch a glance at the dashing princes, people hoping that if they befriended the young princes they would in return move them up in ranking, or even female suitors hoping to realize one of the two—if not both—were their mate. None of which was going to happen that night.

Being respectful and courteous, the boys briefly greeting each person with a smile and an ever-so fast _hello _or _thank you for coming. _But none of it mattered to either brother, for the real party that would be taking place that night would be when they left this place and went to celebrate with their pack. Now they were just counting the minutes until their 'celebration' ended.

It was traditional to start with a dinner to celebrate the royal child's coming of age—or at least that was what people assumed as Lycaon was the only one of royal blood and became a werewolf long after he had turned sixteen. Matter of fact, many people thought that there should have been a more wolfish kind of celebration to remember their so called roots, but no one wanted to bring that up to the savage king.

Halfway through the dinner, their father stood up and tapped a spoon to his glass, catching everyone's attention. Lycaon grinned as all eyes were now placed on him. "I, first, want to thank you all for coming to celebrate my sons' birthday and coming of age," the king started. "Amazing it is to think sixteen years ago, these two boys were nothing but infants—that they are the same little boys whom I nourished, loved, and taught,"—Jason bit back a gag—"so I think it would be appropriate to ask my sons to stand now before their kingdom. Boys if you will," Lycaon motioned towards them. The twins stood up in sync, moving as one.

As they rose, cheers rose with them. People applauded their princes, their leaders and Jason and Percy would be lying if they said it didn't inflate their egos even slightly. "Behold Perseus and Jason, sons of Lycaon, princes of the werewolf kingdom!" Their father announced as the crowd roared louder.

They knew what they must do next; Lycaon had practically drilled it into their heads. The boys let their eyes wonder over the crowd, searching for their mate—if they were there. The crowd focused in on them, excitement barely contained. But as the twins let their eyes search over every person whether female or male—hey! You never know who could end up your mate—but to no avail. Their other halves were not there. They turned to their king and shook their heads. Percy turned back too early, but Jason did not miss the almost unnoticeable snarl of anger on his father's face. He would have missed it too if he hadn't known his father his entire life.

Next they were to face the crowd and announce their loyalty to the kingdom, so they did. "As next in line, we swear to protect our kingdom from its foes, to lead with strength, and to strike fear in the hearts of all that dare to oppose us!" They announced in unison.

Cheers erupted around the room once more.

They had finally managed to escape the sea of bodies and make it to their pack. They were greeted with excited grins. "Hey, guys," Leo and Grover seemed ecstatic to see them. Piper and Annabeth took one look at the boys before frowns replace their smiles. They weren't mates.

Despite their agitation and dismay, the girls managed smiles, "Happy birthday, guys! We got you something."

The twins' eyes lit up, "Oh, c'mon, guys! You didn't have to get us anything," in reality they were more than just excited to realize they were getting presents.

"Good because we didn't," they chuckled. Percy and Jason pouted.

"Okay, that was low." Jason smiled slightly.

"Really, really low!"

"Our present to you is celebrating by actually having fun!"

Jason and Percy frowned. Neither really had the heart to tell them.

_I don't want to tell 'em we have to leave, _Percy messaged his younger brother.

_Neither do I. _

_Just tell them, _Percy insisted.

_You're the oldest, you should do it, _reasoned Jason

_Exactly, I'm the oldest which means you have to do what I say._

_If I did what you said, you and I would've been dead a long time ago._

Percy shrugged, _true._

Apparently neither of them had to say anything as their friends had known them long enough to understand what they were thinking without mind linking them. "You have to leave, don't you?" Huffed Annabeth.

They nodded. They hated to disappoint their friends but if their father knew that they were sneaking off to visit their pack all the time, he'd disband their pack and torture them all for an _unnecessary distraction. _"He doesn't even know we snuck out, but he probably will soon. Besides he'll probably want us to scan the crowd again, thinking we just missed someone's eyes and that our mates really are there." The girls scowled at the mention of mates.

"Go get 'em, tigers!" Was all Leo could offer up as encouragement. Frankly, it was enough.

So the boys trudged on their way, albeit dejectedly and somehow managed to sneak back into their own birthday party.

Their father spotted them immediately. If he knew they escaped then he didn't mention it. Instead he pulled them aside where no one else could overhear.

"Alright, boys, you two are of age. And you know what that means," they did know what it meant and they couldn't have been more excited.

"Do you mean—," Percy couldn't even finish his sentence and Jason could barely start one.

"Yes, it does," Lycaon grinned, satisfied with his sons' excitement. He had trained them well—he had _manipulated _them well. Although the blonde could use some work—still didn't seem to trust him, Jason didn't. But that was alright for now. The blonde couldn't stay away from the dark haired one and if he could manipulate the oldest then the youngest would follow just to protect them. He had them where he had wanted them.

They'd reach the top if it was the last thing Lycaon would do. His name, his children—_his bloodline _would reach the top. They'd be forever known, the three of them would be and he'd be sure to make it happen.

_Those puny gods will be sorry they ever mocked my name! I'll make each and every one of them pay, I swear. _

Off in the distance, unheard by the very one who had caused it, thunder rumbled.

"That's right," he smirked, "you two are going on a mission."

Jason wanted to fist pump the air. But he was a prince—princes didn't act irrationally—at least not in front of the very person who could make their life a living hell. "My king," Lycaon stared at his youngest heir, waiting for him to continue, "if I may ask, when will our mission be and _what _will it be?"

"Age eighteen," The twins' moods plummeted. "Just for extra training as the mission will be long, you'll need all the time and rest you can get."

"And as for the where, father," Percy spoke up.

Now the wicked grin was prominent on Lycaon's face—the same grin that sent chills into the hearts of many, "You two will infiltrate the camps. Percy, you will infiltrate the Greek camp. Jason, Roman."

Neither could wait, but they also wanted to deny. They couldn't wait because it was a mission, to be offered to partake in such a thing was rare and especially to be started at a young age. Ever since he was a kid, Percy loved Greek more than Roman. Roman seemed to strict and advanced for his brain. He preferred to just sit back and only think when necessary. Jason on the other hand always loved Roman because they were honorable, respectful, and brave. That and because they used rankings—and what werewolf didn't love rankings?

But they also wanted to deny because they had expected an easier task to start off with. But to infiltrate the camps of the gods was almost suicide. It was practically impossible. Greek because they had been informed that Chiron, a Greek hero, and Dionysus were located inside the Greek camp itself. Roman because they were stronger than Greeks, they had more security and well educated and well trained beings. They didn't need gods on their side to pummel their enemies for their technology, their ancient weapons, their ranks, and their brilliant minds could do the job just fine.

Despite their worries, they agreed because they didn't want to anger their father.

_Because you'd be out of your damn mind to anger Lycaon at a time like this._


End file.
